A complicated life
by Yorkshirelass
Summary: Jack is recovering from a heart attack when a former girlfriend comes to look after him causing unwelcome problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Allie?" The voice sounded harsh down the telephone.

"Oh! Hi mum." Allie rolled her eyes, a phone call from her mum was never a good thing. The calls always followed the same pattern. Usually she asked if she was dating anyone yet or if she and Jack had seen each other recently. That was a question Allie tried to avoid answering. She hadn't seen Jack in almost a year. OK he had sent her a birthday card as usual but she didn't sense the previous warmth in his simple message. What had gone wrong there? She was sure they were meant for each other so why had he cooled? She thought back to their last meeting and grimaced. The meal at Antonio's had gone alright, eventually, after a supreme effort on her part, though Jack had been a little distant even then. In fact Allie could pin point the exact moment he began to change, to distance himself. It began when he had left the apartment above the bowling alley. They had stopped there on the way to the restaurant because Jack had something to do for work on Eldridge's orders. It had annoyed her that his work had intruded on their time again, had she shown it?

"Allie are you still there?" She detected a hint of annoyance in the question.

"Yes mum, I thought I heard the doorbell but it was next door." She lied. "Why have you called?"

"Why shouldn't I call," began her mother crossly, then her tone changed. "I got a call from Laura, Jack's mother. She and Samuel are on holiday somewhere in Europe. Anyway Jack, apparently, is in hospital. I didn't get why. Probably shot knowing his line of work." Allie's heart froze for a moment. "That's awful!" she exclaimed. "Can I do anything?"

"I thought you could pop over and help out." Her mother replied "New York isn't too far and he is all by himself."

"What about his friends? What about Bobby? Asked Allie.

"They are hardly his friends." Snapped her mother. "They are just work colleagues. He needs a real friend and besides you are practically family. It wouldn't hurt either for him to finally realise what he is missing and make a decision."

Allie didn't ask what she meant, she already knew and actually agreed with her mother, for once. Perhaps if she did the Florence Nightingale act then just maybe he would see how perfect they were together. She thought about his last few phone calls and how he was so enthusiastic about becoming the training agent to a new member of the team and he was sorry but it would mean that he would become even busier at work. Allie flinched as she remembered the sarcastic comment which had escaped from her mouth at that news. She could tell that Jack had reacted poorly to her choice of words and the phone calls from him became even fewer and further apart until they had stopped altogether. Allie had tried to contact him to make up, it had always worked before, but he never seemed to be in and eventually she had lost her temper and sulked, refusing to call him again.

She only half listened to the rest of the conversation with her mother, already making plans for her trip to Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack Hudson lay on the hospital bed and gazed up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he wasn't even thirty four yet and he had had his first heart attack. All the danger he was subjected to in his line of work and it was his body that had let him down. Something he had no control over at all, he didn't like that idea, he didn't like feeling out of control. He couldn't think up a strategy to solve the problem, interrogate some-one or get his snitches working on it. This was his body and it was running his life.

A movement at the side of the bed caught his eye and he looked down to see a golden furry head on the bedclothes. "Hey knucklehead how are you?" He rubbed the golden retriever's head then looked for his owner. He gave a half smile and a sheepish look noticing the worried expression on the woman's face. "Hi," he said signing at the same time. "Hi." She replied "You OK?" she took his hand in hers and rubbed her fingers along his.

"I've felt better." He replied. "I'm glad you were there Sue."

"It was all Levi, if he hadn't heard you I would have gone, left you by your car." A tear ran down her check and Jack squeezed her hand. "Don't think that! You were there for a reason. I could have been at home by myself, or driving somewhere. The point is I wasn't and you two saved my life!"

"Really!" Sue ground out in disbelief. "My suggestion was that you needed a new pillow if you haven't forgotten. I should have known something was wrong." She continued angrily.

"No you shouldn't, I didn't know something was wrong, nobody did. It was just one of those things. Anyway, once the medication is sorted out I will be fine and back to catching the bad guys with the help of my trusty side-kicks, Wonder Woman, and Super Dog Levi." Jack smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. Jack's eyes moved to the bedside locker "Phone." he signed. She passed it to him watching his face as he read the text message. He did not look pleased.

"Bad news?" she asked.

"You could say that." He replied "Allie has heard about this and has just let me know she is about to land in DC and that she has come to look after me. How could she! We haven't spoken in over a year! What is she playing at? The best part is she is hoping to stay at my place!" Sue put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Could you text her back and suggest a hotel?"

"Better still, I'll call her." Jack quickly dialled the number, Sue left the room to give him some privacy returning a short while later with a coffee. "What did she say?" She could tell that Jack was still steaming. "I couldn't persuade her, apparently she has a key so unless I can change the locks within the next hour or so I'm stuck with her when I get out of here."

"Then I had better go and tidy up for you and get the spare room ready." Sue gave him a meaningful glance and left taking Levi with her. Jack groaned and lay back down. The day was not getting any better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allie arrived in his room three hours later. He could hear her high heels tapping down the corridor long before she arrived.

"Jack!" she exclaimed leaning over and kissing his cheek. "The things you will do to make me visit! How are you feeling? You'll be pleased to know I have been food shopping so there will be plenty in for when you are discharged. I've contacted your parents to let them know you are in safe hands and I've booked three weeks compassionate leave from work so that I can take care of you properly."

"Allie," Began Jack "there was no need. I have people here who could look after me and you didn't need to food shop, the cupboards are well stocked, I would have managed."

"Nonsense, besides I'm here now, it would be churlish of you to ask me to leave. Can I get you anything whilst I'm here? Coffee? Snack?" her bright tone was beginning to grate on Jacks nerves and he took a quick look at the clock. "Could you get me some things from home?" he asked quietly "You know pjs, toiletries, that sort of thing."

"Sure I can, no problem. I'll be back before you have chance to miss me. Don't get up to anything whilst I'm gone." She kissed his cheek again and Jack let out a deep breath as he heard her shoes click down the corridor again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack tried to pass the time watching TV but there was nothing to catch his interest. He was bored. Angrily he swung the TV out of the way, wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot across his body.

"What did the tv do to annoy you?" laughed Sue. Jack turned round, his face lighting up when he saw her standing next to the bed. "How do you sign 'bored out of my mind'?" he asked and Sue showed him. "I've brought you some books to read, the one you have nearly finished and the next one in the series." She placed the bundle on the bedside cabinet along with a bottle of his favourite soft drink and some fruit. "I was going to bring you cookies but Levi wouldn't let me. I think he wanted them for himself." She smiled. Jack smiled back weakly but Sue could see that something was annoying him.

"Allie's been." Announced Jack "I couldn't cope with her breeziness so I've asked her to get me some things from home."

"Really, then I'll take these away with me." Sue opened her bag to show him the things she had brought, all of them on the list he had given Allie.

"Sorry." He signed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine; I've had to move in with Lucy though, I got back to find the upstairs flat's boiler has burst and my place is flooded. It will take about two weeks before everything is sorted. I certainly don't want it to take any longer." She gave Jack a meaningful look. He looked down at the blanket then back at Sue when she took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, things will sort themselves out." She said, smiling gently. Suddenly Jack removed his hands from hers as Allie walked back into the room.

"Allie!" exclaimed Jack "That was quick"

"I said I wouldn't be long." She talked to him as if he was five years old. "Strange though, I couldn't find your toothpaste or your toothbrush." She said with a puzzled expression, "But never mind; I can buy you some shortly. Hi!" she added turning towards Sue.

"Sorry Allie, this is Sue from my team. Sue this is Allie; an old friend from Wisconsin."

"Pleased to meet you Allie" Sue smiled at her. "Have you known Jack long?"

"We grew up together, he was my first date; though we'd known each other since 5th grade. Are these pjs OK?" she turned quickly towards Jack and held up a pair shaking them, almost in Sue's face, "If not I found these as well. I have to say you don't have much night wear. It took me a while to find any." She turned giving Sue a dazzling smile but Sue noticed the touch of wariness behind the eyes and the proprietary glance she gave towards Jack. "So Sue what do you do with the FBI?"

"I'm in surveillance, on Jack's team." Sue replied trying hard not to be insulted by Allie's attitude. "He's my training agent."

"Surveillance! Jack wouldn't be much good at that, do you remember Miss Burford?" Allie smiled at him. "She was always telling Jack off for talking too much. You would find it way too difficult to keep quiet in surveillance." Allie laughed then put on a voice, it was a poor imitation but she didn't care, and quoted from the unfortunate 5th grade teacher. Jack grimaced slightly, his eyes focussed on Sue.

At that moment, Sue reached into her pocket and pulled out her pager. "I'm sorry I've got to go the operation is going down. It's been nice meeting you Allie. It's always good to meet Jack's _**old**_ friends." She gave them both a smile then turned to Jack, "I'll let you know how things go with Mac. Oh and how soon I can get back into my flat." Giving him a look Sue turned on her heels and left the room.

"She seems nice." Remarked Allie, staring into Jack's face. She couldn't detect anything other than indifference but Jack was very good at hiding his emotions. Allie felt a little worried, who was this Sue?

"Yes she is." replied Jack picking up one of the books.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally, the day dawned and he signed the discharge papers. Allie was there to take him home, but he insisted that they called at the bullpen first. The team bantered with Allie whilst Jack noticed that Sue made a point of being absorbed in her work. He groaned. Once Allie had left to move her car, which was double parked, Jack approached Sue asking her if she would help him take some things down to the parking space.

By the lifts Jack turned to her. "I'm sorry." He said and signed at the same time. "I know how difficult this is. I've been trying to work out how we can get around it but you know the rules."

"I know." Sue looked unhappy. "Could we tell Allie? She isn't part of the team. Surely that wouldn't count?"

"I'd love to say yes but Allie was my first proper girlfriend and she has always thought that there was something Romeo and Juliet about us. If she found out I suspect the nasty side of her would burst through. I've seen what she is capable of and I don't think it is worth the risk."

"The lift is here." Said Sue stonily, as the doors opened behind them. "I hope everything works out for you Jack. Call me at Lucy's if you need anything." Jack stepped into the lift, he rubbed his hand across his face "Sue…" he began but the lift doors closed with a snap. Angrily he thumped the wall then grimaced as the pain swept across his chest.

Sadly, Sue returned to the bullpen, Lucy met her at the door "Jack get off OK?" she asked noticing Sue's mood immediately. Sue nodded. "Good, Garrett wants to see you by the way." Added Lucy, grimacing slightly. "Have you done anything you shouldn't?"

"No, everything by the rulebook, you know me." Replied Sue sarcastically "I'd better go. See you later?" Lucy nodded and Sue made her way upstairs to her boss. Quietly she knocked on his door and entered when Levi indicated that Garrett had responded.

"Ah Thomas, good." Garrett said. "How are things working out under the circumstances?"

"Alright Sir. It isn't the best of situations but it could be worse." Replied Sue with a level voice but a very meaningful look.

"I understand Thomas, but there is nothing I can do about it. The six months aren't up and until they are we are both bound by the limits imposed upon you." Garrett's voice was sympathetic but the impact was lost on Sue. "I have tried, on your behalf, but I pretty much got the answer I just gave you."

"Thank you, Sir." Replied Sue "It is only for a couple of weeks. I've made that deadline very clear."

"I would imagine that you have." Garrett gave one of his grins. "When will your training agent be back?"

"In a week, if his meds are sorted." Garrett nodded his dismissal and Sue left the office.

At nine o'clock that evening Sue was found crossed legged on her bed with her lap top in front of her typing away furiously. She smiled when she got an almost immediate response. This carried on for the next half an hour until Lucy poked her head around the door with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. "Have you finished?" she asked.

"Nearly." Replied Sue typing one last sentence and closing the lap top lid. "Thank you, it's just what I need. I'm going to drink up, take Levi for a last walk and then I'm off to bed."

"OK, see you tomorrow." Lucy closed the door. Ten minutes later Sue and Levi were standing on the street looking up at a set of windows. The living room was in darkness but in the bedroom a light shone out. Levi barked and the curtains were pulled back. Sue waved, caught the kiss that was thrown to her and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Sue woke up to see the sun shining through her curtains. Leaping out of bed she threw them back and gazed at the beautiful blue sky. After all the rain they had had recently it was good to see such fine weather. Her Blackberry pinged and she quickly looked at the message. "Allie gone shopping. Want to come round?"

Sue was furious, Allie was supposed to be looking after Jack and she had abandoned him already to go shopping! "On my way" she texted back. After the briefest of showers Sue was dressed and out of the door shouting to Lucy that she was taking Levi for another walk.

Jack was sitting on the sofa when she let herself in. He smiled at her and ruffled Levi's fur. "Hi, have you had any breakfast?" she asked, fluffing up a pillow and placing carefully behind his back.

"Not yet, I didn't feel like any earlier. But I could manage some now. We have all sorts of grains and seeds in the cupboard for you to choose from." He grimaced and Sue stared "Did you say grains and seeds?" Jack nodded.

"I think I might be about to save you from a fate worse than death." She said reaching for the egg pan, "Scrambled or poached?"

Half an hour later Jack was leaning back rubbing his tummy with a satisfied smile on his face whilst Sue washed the dishes and put them away.

"Allie left early to go shopping." She commented.

"Yeah she's meeting up with a girlfriend who moved here from New York." Replied Jack with an obvious look of relief.

"When do you expect her back?"

"Not for a while."

"Good. You look a little tense. I might be able to do something about that. Sit here for a moment."

Jack moved to sit backwards on one of the dining chairs as Sue warmed up her fingers.

"I've been dreaming about this." Said Jack, "ever since Allie arrived." Sue began to rub his tense muscles, both so involved in the action that they didn't hear the door open or see Allie come back into the room.

"Jack, I forgot to take my phone, you know I think I could forget my head if it was loose." She stared at the scene in front of her "What's going on?" she demanded. "I leave you for half an hour and she comes round. Why didn't you just say you had a girlfriend, I would have understood. There was no need to make me feel like an idiot." Jack recognised the look on Allie's face, they were in for a big storm.

"I'm sorry Allie, but you didn't really give me the opportunity to say anything. If you had asked before you landed in DC I might have been able to set you straight." He tried to smooth her ruffle feathers but she wasn't having any of it.

"You've had plenty of opportunity!" she stormed "I've been here for three days! I'm sure in that time you could have said 'Oh by the way, I'm being inappropriate with my trainee'."

"Allie!" exclaimed Jack "That was un-called for. Things are far more complicated than you think. We couldn't see any way around it for the moment." He looked at Sue who shook her head. "Garrett confirmed it yesterday" she added.

"I thought there was something between you too, I could feel it at the hospital. Do the people in charge at work know? I bet they don't I have a feeling that they wouldn't approve. Don't you have regulations in the FBI?" Allie's voice was icy. "Perhaps I had better let them know."

"Allie don't" groaned Jack running his fingers through his hair.

"Please Allie." Begged Sue. "Like Jack said it is complicated and you could cause a lot of trouble by speaking out."

"I could couldn't I" she replied, a cat-like smile on her face.

"Come on Allie, you aren't a vindictive person." Wheedled Jack. "Leave things be." Allie looked at him her anger showing clearly in the thinning of her lips. What was going on? Jack was passing her over for Sue who, as far as Allie could see, wasn't pretty, had no redeeming qualities and one tremendous flaw.

"What does she have that I don't? For God's sake she can't even hear. Imagine if she had been there when you had your heart attack, you could be dead by now!" Allie was warming to her topic and failed to see the anger rising in Jacks face. "Enough Allie!" he said through clenched teeth. But she ignored him and carried on "You would have been lying there on the pavement with no-one to help you except some defect, who probably wouldn't have even noticed that you were in trouble." "You're right Allie!" Jack shouted loudly, his anger boiling up inside. "Sue cannot hear, but it was she who called the ambulance, who sat with me on the journey to the hospital, who saved my life in more ways than one. She has spent every minute she could with me and believe me she wouldn't have left me alone to go shopping!" Sue laid her hand on his shoulder "Jack." She said quietly, "You have to calm down, I think we have been through enough lately without going through it all again." Jack took a deep breath. "Sorry." He signed. "Now you can understand why Allie and I broke up." He gave her a little grin.

"Jack." Allie's tone was controlled but they could see the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have just been so worried. I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't worry about you so much and unfortunately when I worry I can get a little tense. Let me make a drink for us all and we can talk about your recuperation. Perhaps we should go back to Wisconsin whilst you get better."

"No. I'm not going back to Wisconsin, I'm staying here. There is nothing else to say Allie." Began Jack "I'm sorry you had to come all this way. By the way, how did you know about the heart thing my parents are abroad at the moment?"

"I know, your mum rang my mum and she rang me. I think she thought you had been shot. We agreed it would be good for you if I came to look after you."

Jack nodded his head, he understood Allie's mums need to meddle, it explained a lot.

"Sue," Jack looked at her "Could you get my meds, I forgot to take them in all the excitement." She smiled and went to his room, collected the small bottle then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Giving him the water and the correct dosage, Jack swallowed the tablets. "Thanks." He said finishing the glass of water off. "Now Allie I think it is time you went back to New York." Her eyes rounded "You don't mean that Jack. Who will look after you?"

"Sue and Levi and my other friends of course." Replied Jack calmly.

Allie stared in disbelief. "And what about at night. Who will stay with you then? Certainly not her, she wouldn't hear you if you called."

"I haven't had to call anyone yet and as for the other bit, Levi would get Sue." Argued Jack wearily. "We will manage very well Allie."

"Nonsense." She replied firmly "I'm practically family and you need family around you when you are unwell."

"I have family, I have S.. . friends close by." Answered Jack gently. "Go home Allie. We'll meet up again at Christmas, in Wisconsin."

Allie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack's comments seemed so final. But he had invited her to Wisconsin, and he knew that she never went home for Christmas. "Ha! Take that Sue Thomas" she thought "I'll win him back yet!"

"OK Jack." She said eventually, "I'll go home but remember if you need anything I'll be right back." Allie moved to her room where twenty minutes later she was packed and a taxi was waiting for her outside the building.

"Goodbye Jack. I'll see you at Christmas." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, glared at Sue and was gone. Both Jack and Sue gave a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two months later

Allie pulled up outside Jack's parent's house. She hadn't spoken to Jack since she left DC but his parents had invited her for the Christmas party like Jack had promised. The front door opened and Jack stood there. He look ravishing! He looked even better than before his attack she thought. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly breathing in his scent before entering the hall. "I've come straight from the airport." She announced depositing her suitcase on the floor. "Are my parents here yet?" Jack nodded "In the living room catching up on all the gossip." She removed her coat and Jack hung it on a peg. The party was in full swing and Allie wandered through to the living room where Christmas music was playing loudly. She looked around seeing a few people she knew from the neighbourhood as well as Jack's parents, his grandparents and her own parents, she smiled and waved trying to push her way through to them. Allie gave her mum a smile and her dad a quick hug then she noticed that all Jack's friends for DC seemed to be there as well: Bobby, Myles, Demetrius and his wife, Tara and Lucy; oh yes and Sue plus furry hound. "I didn't expect to see them here." She whispered to her Mother. "What's happening?" "Nothing, probably." Replied Helen "You know how Laura and Sam love a good party, the more the merrier as far as they are concerned." The DC team were being handed glasses of champagne and Allie noticed that most people were holding flutes, puzzled she took the one being offered to her before wandering over towards Jack and his co-workers. "Hi everyone, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sheila." Said Bobby "Good to see you again. Enjoying the champagne?"

"Mmm delicious." She took a small sip, "What are we celebrating?"

"The end of six long months." Said Jack coming up and putting his arms around Sue and Tara's shoulders. Everyone looked at him slightly bewildered.

"Well notwithstanding heart attacks and kidnappings we can safely say that we have come through all our trials and tribulations and it is now time to end all of this secrecy." Still everyone looked puzzled, except for Jack's parents who were sporting huge grins. "OK Jack, give us a clue, you're not making sense." Commented Bobby waspishly. Jack grinned, "Ladies and gentlemen!" he tapped his glass with a knife and the room quietened. His dad lowered the music volume before he and his wife moved towards Jack and the others. "Six months ago," continued Jack "An event took place which I have to say I did not really expect to happen. The powers that be were not happy with said event, but could do little about it apart from setting out a series of rules to prevent us from sharing our good news. However, we have passed with flying colours and so we can now share our secret with you all. Except mum and dad because they already know."

"Jack just get on with it" admonished Sue "You're rambling." Jack mock-glared at her then grinned. "OK please welcome …. Sorry." Sue nudged him in the ribs. "OK Sue and I got married six months ago and we can now tell everyone. There is that better?"

"Much better." And Sue leaned in for a kiss.

There was absolute silence in the room, every-one stared, and there was a look of disbelief across many of their friends' faces. Allie looked furious.

"Perhaps this will help?" Laura Hudson went to the cupboard and removed a photograph frame, she carefully placed it in an empty space on the side table. It showed a happy couple in wedding clothes and the couple was indeed Sue and Jack.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Lucy. "I didn't even know that you had been dating! When did that happen?"

"It was last Christmas," began Sue "We bought each other the same Christmas present."

"A football jersey." Interrupted Jack smiling at the memory.

"When Jack got back from here I met him at the airport and things just developed." Continued Sue. "We went to tell Eldridge the next morning."

"Who was not pleased." Added Jack.

"But he agreed to let us date as long as we told no-one until he had spoken to the bosses." Sue went on.

"The result of that conversation was that we could date but without anyone knowing and if we continued to keep it professional we would have the secrecy ban lifted at some point." Explained Jack.

"After three months they were suitably impressed and were about to lift the restrictions when Jack spoiled it all." Laughed Sue, Jack glared at her.

"I don't think I spoiled it at all. I thought it was very romantic and I don't remember you saying no."

Sue sent him a dazzling smile, "It was the best proposal I could have had." She agreed, "Very romantic, even if you did get down on one knee in a puddle of ice-cream." Jack turned pink. "That was Levi's fault he should have seen that and cleaned it up." Levi gave him a look and huffed.

"Anyway, once the upstairs folk heard about the next rebellion from the Hudson/Thomas team they re-imposed the secrecy ban and said that if anyone found out we would both be sent to different departments." Sue scowled at the memory "However, our probation was up last week and we get to tell the news to you all!" She hugged Jack round the waist whilst raising her glass. "To the end of secrets." The others replied then Lucy spoke, "I don't see any rings. Are you sure you are telling us the truth?"

Sue and Jack put their glasses down, Jack put his hand in his pocket and scrabbled around, then did the same thing in his other pocket a look of bewilderment flashed across his face. "Jack! You haven't?" moaned Sue in horror "How?"

Jack grinned "Gotcha!" he pulled out their rings and handed Sue his whilst he took hers. "Want to do this again?" he smirked.

"Nah!" replied Sue, "You're too much of a funny guy!" Then she quickly kissed him whilst sliding his ring onto his finger. "Oops" she said "My finger slipped. Looks like we did it again!" Everyone around them laughed as Jack slid first Sue's engagement ring and then her wedding ring onto the correct finger but before anyone could admire the diamond and topaz cluster a whirlwind stormed up and slapped Jack sharply across the cheek. "How could you!" screamed Allie "What about us?" Jack took a step backwards pulling Sue behind him to shield her from whatever Allie would do next. Allie's parents rushed up and stood at either side of her.

"We discussed this in DC." Said Jack calmly. "I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you then but rules are rules. Neither of us wanted to be re-posted, surely you can understand that?"

"But, but …. Why her?" stammered Allie blinking back tears.

"I love her." Replied Jack simply "I can't live without her, she's everything to me."

"This is so unfair." Complained Allie "Don't worry though you'll realise your mistake, just don't expect me to be there waiting for you."

"Allie, come on sweetheart." Said her father "Now is not the time. Let everyone celebrate. Congratulations Jack, Sue we wish you all the best." Gently he led Allie away leaving a quiet room.

"Well congratulations mate!" said Bobby shaking Jack's hand. "Ever thought about working for the FBI, you're brilliant at keeping secrets." Everyone gathered around the couple offering their good wishes.

"I can't believe that you kept it secret for six months!" cried Lucy in amazement.

"Yes it's a good job that we can let everyone know. It won't be that easy soon." Said Sue shyly.

"Oh we could have done it." Replied Jack "We became very good at no public displays of affection." He hugged his wife.

"Oh yes we were very good at that. However, it wouldn't have been that which would have given things away - but my weight gain, on the other hand… ." She answered waiting for the penny to drop.

"Sue you're not!" screamed Lucy.

"Was she loud?" asked Sue when she noticed everyone wincing around them.

"Don't worry I think only Levi could hear her." Grinned Jack. "Why so loud Lucy?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't think the FBI is the right place for you Jackson. Your deductive skills are appalling. Think about what Sue said"

Jack paused and thought over Sue's words.

"Weight gain." He said puzzled. "You're not gaining weight, you are as lovely as always but if you are worried you could always come running with me. Why is everyone laughing?" He gazed around at the party seeing large grins on everyone's faces.

"Jack, sweetie, I love your innocence but actions have consequences and ours will appear in about six months." Sue kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. The look that spread across Jack's face was worth waiting for. "Really?" he croaked. "Really." She answered.


End file.
